wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Experiments
Info In a hidden island lays a lab, full of scientests and, of course. experiments. The goal is to create lethal weapons of war from organic dragons. Here are some of those experiments- Note- If you want to make an experiment, use this form and post it in the comments below. If accepted, you can edit it in. (This page was founded by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing- ask Salvation if you have any questions concermning this page.) https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:2323434?useskin=oasis - Link to Talk Page Form Name Number Gender Tribe(s) Experiment Results Behavior Apperance Other Experiments Blade * Subject 1244456, B1AD3 is a biologically enhanced specimen designed to partake in wars. The idea was to create a being able to withstand immense amounts of heats, toxins and pressure while also making it intellectually advanced. B1AD3 will be used to not only fight wars, but to be a rescuer as well. Experiment Results B1AD3 has been proven a successful experiment overall, with one exception: multiple uncalculated occurances have surfaced during the experimenting stage- - Immune to poison, fire, electricity, mind control, any instant-kill things and radiation - Is able to morph into entirely metal creatures - Regeneration of limbs and organs at an extreme rate - High pain tolerance - Posses chemicals allowing the consumption of metal - Manipulation of metal - Rust-resistant The experiments have also accounted to downfalls: - Very, very sensitive to sound - May not realize when injured because of pain tolerance - When in pain, B1AD3 will go into a state of savagery and rage - Can not go long periods of time without food - Is still affected by sleep darts Classifications (Out of 10) Speed- 9.801 Strength- 9.905 Intellect- 9.992 Instincts- 9.001 Savagery- 9.900 Durability- 9.737 Behavior It appears B1AD3 has picked up on some of the universal language by listening to the scientists converse. B1AD3 speaks in a partern of high pitched mechanical clicks called Tech-Speech. Overall, B1AD3 is stubborn, constantly residing the scientist and snarling at those to approach. She seems to be more at ease with the other subjects, even communicating through Tech-Speech. Though remarkable intelligent, it has been recorded that she acts on impulse with no concern for her own health. Occasionally she will be seen staring intently at nothing- we have yet to figure out why. We have seen some protective tendencies from B1AD3, such as instead of eating certain types of prey, she will play with it and stand guard. So far she has done this with canines and felines. B1AD3 will go into a "Killer insticnt" when in a fight,and shows absolutley no mercy. Approach with caution. Other times, though, she is playful and caring, showing obvious concern for certain things. We have yet to understand her completlel, but there is no doubt she is ruthless when in combat. Quotes: 'W3 4r3 m0r3 dr490n th4n th023 wh0 cru3ly t32t 0n u2." "C0m3 n34r m3 4nd my m3t4l w1ll b3 1n y0ur h34rt." "D0 y0u r34lly th1nk 1'm 2tup1d? 1'm n0t th3 0n3 2h0v1n9 n33dl32 1nt0 d3f3n21v3 cr34tur32!" "1 w0uld r4th3r cl4w my 0wn 3y32 0ut th4n 2u8m1t t0 y0u." "1 d0n't 3v3n kn0w wh0 1 4m!" "Wh3n th12 12 0v3r 1t w1ll 83 y0ur bl00d 2t41n1n9 th3 fl00r." Apperance B1AD3 is very thin and lithe with two sets of large, leafy wings- One of the sets (The smaller one) Is retractable. She has long claws, a curved and serrated barb on the end of tail, multiple sharp spikes down her back, long and sharp horns, serrated claws and teeth, and muscled body. She is a shining silver all over with a lighter belly and piercing blue eyes. Her scales are polished and gleaming, acting as metal plates. Relations R4Z0R- B1AD3 views R4Z0R as a friend, showing protective tendancies and friendly interactions. W0LV3R1N3- B1AD3 certainly views W0LV3R1N3 as a friend, but we are not sure if she sees him as something more 3D3N- B1AD3 is quite neutral with 3D3N 2HR13K- B1AD3 views 2HR13K as an ally and someone to protect D4RK2KY- B1AD3 is very protective towards D4RK2KY, she treats him almost like a younger brother BL0220M- B1AD3 treats BL0220M with respect, and tries to protect her SH33R- It is obvious B1AD3 really likes SH33R and they share an almost sibling bond K33N- Like SH33R, B1AD3 and K33N share a sibling-like bond 2T1CK- B1AD3 is neutral towards 2T1CK 1LLU210N- B1AD3 is mostly neutral to 1LLU210N, but is wary of her CL41R1TY- B1AD3 feels like she needs to protect CL41R1TY D4M493D- B1AD3 is wary of D4M493D, but sees him as a potential ally A73X- B1AD3 seems to not trust A73X, but also does not hate him SCIENTISTS Brilliance- B1AD3 hates Brilliance, she has clawed him multiple times Saltwater- B1AD3 hates Saltwater even more then she hates Brilliance- she escaped her cell once, and, instead of fleeing, went straight for Saltwater- almost causing him to loose an eye Spider- B1AD3 dislikes Spider, and constantly pulls pranks on him such as clawing his tail when he walks by, shooting metal at his face (Even though the bullet-proof glass stops it) and etc. Steam- Despite herself, B1AD3 respects Steam and hopes Steam will help the Experiments escape Yellow River- B1AD3 constantly snaps and growls and Yellow River- even if she is only walking by. Hate is obvious Cheetah- B1AD3 has shown obvious interest in Cheetah- Once, Cheetah walked into B1AD3's enclosure, (An unauthorized interaction) and they both just sat there and stared at each other. Sometimes B1AD3 would tilt her head and twitch her ear, and Cheetah would copy that movement. Scientists are stumped on this one Duststorm- Likie Cheetah, B1AD3 shows obvious interest in Duststorm, but is a lot more wary about him Earth- Whenever Earth is aroud, B1AD3 will go into a defensive position and get as far away from him as possible Whitesand- B1AD3 appears neutral to Whitesand, even showing some minor curiosity Dolphin- B1AD3 doesn't really take notice of Dolphin Avalanche- B1AD3 appears to be neutral with Avalanche Shine- B1AD3 is faintly curious with Shine. Blade FR.png|FR ref of Blade made by Moonmoon. Thanks! 2019-04-04 (3).png|Ref of Blade made by Salvation 2019-04-06 (3).png|Blade (Toothless base)|link=base from supercoloring.com 55D80A67-8149-4195-8F97-F4FAD8F801CF.jpeg|Blade|link=Drawn by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing 8A29208F-A654-458E-8999-342B07E31B26.jpeg|Blade, drawn by Cuzcats. Thanks! 2019-04-12 (8).png|Blade (Made by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing on iPiccy) Surprise Emoji.jpg|Blade by Wistera-Solstice. Ty! 988F2204-E6EC-4E03-AD26-779AF69C7ED4.jpeg|Blade by TheRavenclawsNerd. Thanks! 6F55E55D-C4F3-479C-B211-33BD20A41A7E.jpeg|Blade, drawn by SalvationTheIceAndNightwing Blade by ronin.jpg|Blade by Ronin RecliningIceWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|Blade by Reverbthedragon. Thanks! 36ACFAA9-FA1D-4A6B-86D6-65304BB2C6F8.jpeg|Blade (actual Ref) by Lumin The Whisperer. Tysm! (Request3).png|Blade by Pumpkin. Ty! Blade by bmz1.png|Blade by Bloodmoon. Thanks! Blade.png|Blade- base by Icebutterfly, colored by Bluefire. Thanks! 4DDE0359-2AC6-414F-A9DA-0223AF2D50C8.jpeg|Blade by Silver. Thanks! Experiment Blade.png|Blade by Fly. Thanks! FA494F5F-2EB8-42B4-9A49-C590F9DD1341.jpeg|Blade by Salvation 9F2B053D-A017-4147-A470-D9CEEDA91519.jpeg|Blade by Naakfai. Thanks! Razor Not yet Documented Classification Not yet Documanted Behavior Not yet Documented Apperance R4Z0R appears to be an AllWing, or mix of every tribe, but the most prominent features are SeaWing, SkyWing, HiveWing, and LeafWing. She has white scales with a ceramic sheen and purple and gold highlights. She has four wings, two SkyWing and two LeafWing. Wolverine * Subject 2056918, W0LV3R1N3 is different from the other experiments in that he was an ordinary dragon in the military before being pulled for the experiment. He was enhanced through surgery to be an even better soldier, practically unstoppable and very hard to kill. Experiment Results W0LV3R1N3 turned out very well, with all parts of the experiment working well. He now has: - magnified regenerative healing - metal surgically implanted on his skeleton - retractable blades in his tail and claws - further resistance to aging - almost indestructible body However, Subject 2056918 also resulted in a few failures: - loss of memory - high sensitivity to sound - even more aggressive temperment Classifications (Out of 10) Speed - 8.5 Strength - 9 Intellect - 8.25 Instincts - 9.5 Savagery - 9.5 Durability - 10 Behavior W0LV3R1N3 is aggressive, maintaining a hostile attitude to all scientests and almost all other dragons. He is slightly more friendly towards the other experiments, refraining from using his normal harsh tone and rough attitude when around them. May have slight PTSD from experimentation or his service in the military. Appearance W0LV3R1N3 has fairly large wings, icicle horns on his neck, and storing muscles. His eyes are blazing green, and his horns are silvery white. His scales are in a NightWing pattern, with a mainly pale red color, in addition to some silver. His wing membranes are deep purple, and they fade out to link and orange on the edges. He has silver star scales speckled all over his wings. His possible MudWing ancestry comes in with his large muscles, and his SandWing ancestors gifted him with great stamina and a line of SandWing scales under his wings. Relationships R4Z0R - W0LV3R1N3 appears to treat her as an ally, and probably a friend. He is not very hostile around her. BL4D3 - There is a connection between them, and they have had many friendly interactions, but it is unkniwn if something more is there. 3D3N - W0LV3R1N3 is neutral with her, although not hostile. 2HR13K - He views her as an ally, and seems mostly friendly with her. D4RK2KY - Although W0LV3R1N3 seems to find young dragonets annoying, he treats Darksky like a little brother. BL0220M - While he respects her, W0LV3R1N3 has had very few interactions with Bl0220M and is fairly neutral to her. SH33R - W0LV3R1N3 appears to be wary around her, and doesn't entorely like her confusing behavior, but seems to have a respect for her efficiency as an assassin and her good battle skills. K33N - Much like with SH33R, he is wary of her skills, but likes her kindness. He has respect for her, and appreciates the things she can teach him. 2T1CK - W0LV3R1N3 is neutral towards him, but seems to think that the fellow experiment is odd. 1LLU210N - W0LV3R1N3 us definitely wary of her, but does think her ability is interesting. CL4R1TY - He's nice to her, and even sometimes tries to cheer her up. D4M493D - W0LV3R1N3 doesn't trust hi, but respects his hatred of the guards. A73X - He doesn't seem to have much of an opinion of A73X. Brilliance - W0LV3R1N3 has shown dislike of Brilliance, using some strong language and insults whenever the NightWing is near. Steam - He shows a general dislike for her, but overall seems to be neutral towards her, instead of showing the hostility he shows most guards and scientests. Spider - He shows a steong dislike for him, and has brought out his colorful vocabulary a few times to illustrate his dislike of the HiveWing guard. Saltwater - Wolverine absolutely hates Saltwater, and appears to wish the scientest/guard was dead. Yellow River - He dislikes her, although not as much as he despises Saltwater, and often returns her growls and snaps with colorful language and some snaps of his own. Duststorm - While Wolverine has not had many interactions with the leader of the Lab, he hates Duststorn for ruining his life and the lives of his friends. Cheetah - While he finds her interesting, and likes that she doesn't let anyone get in her way, he seems to dislike her. He has used colorful language multiple times with her, and doesn't seem particularly fond of her in any way. Shine - He seems to mostly like the nice scientest, and isn't as rude to her. Avalanche - Wolverine2.png|Alternate Wolverine FR ref by Darkmoon Wolverine by Ronin.jpg|By Ronin 867603.png|Base by Supercoloring Wolverine aesthetic.png|Aesthetic by MKDragonet Coding compiled by Luke. 3d3n "1'M 4LR34DY D34D" 3d3n belongs to Teabaaaag. Please refrain from stealing anything on this page. APPEARANCE __________________________ White scales with spikes running down the entirity of her body. She has massive wings made out of metal and the SkyWing's wings. Her tail has the IceWing spikes and SandWing tail barb, with metal joints. Her legs are of an IceWings. Her head and horns are of a HiveWings. Black forked tongue that can reach up to a metre. PERSONALITY __________________________ Normally very sad, but becomes devious and jolly when we mention a loved one from her past. She keeps saying the name "Hawthornia" over and over again, and whenever she sees a LeafWing she always tries to kill them. It's very confusing, but her claws are working well. BACKSTORY I'm doing a short story on Wattpad, I'll link it after I'm done :) TRIVIA* RELATIONSHIPS * OTHER WIP Former: Ecosia Now: Shriek/2hr13k The Scientists took a resident of Weak Link and began experimenting on her. The results turned out good but the bad out way them. For it cannot be controlled once in stage three.. Results: * It can grow and shift with each stage * Has three Stages Neutral Angered Berserk * Cannot be controlled when in stage three * Has longer sharper serrated talons when growing in each stage * Can't make much sound making it hard to locate * Can sense heat and cold * Vulnerable to cold but we can't risk employees to engineer anything into its cell * Has no Mouth or eyes but enhanced smell and hearing * Razor sharp edges of membrane on wings in other stages Appearance They created a creature it almost doesn't look dragon any more It has thick leather like scales it has a ruff that fans out all around where its head meets its neck it is a dull pinkish red It has no mouth but holes where it breathes and it looks torn its wings are large and healed very sharp in some stages some where they aren't sharp talons that change in stages it has pale orange under belly and underwings with black fadings on her snout legs and tail her horns and talons are a gleaming white She has no eyes just smooth scales where they should be Classification ( Out of ten) Speed-Stage1-4Stage2-5 1/2 Stage3-8 Strength-Stage1-3Stage2-4Stage3-6 Intellect-Stage1-8Stage2-7Stage3-5 Instincts-Stage1-6Stage2-7Stage3-8 Savagery-Stage1-4Stage2-6Stage3-9 Durability-Stage1-6Stage2-8Stage3-10 Behavior Neutral- Calm doesn't attack unless hit or enraged usually looks curious and walks around its cell feeling it 2. Angered- It runs around its cell quickly attacking anything it sees as a threat and will kill if it gets a hold but otherwise just ticked off 3. Berserk- It cannot be stopped unless it sees or hears Blade or Razor one of the other experiments who used to be her friends. It will attack and kill on sight an doesn't have any control over what it does. We try to keep it out of this stage which we rarely have it in it runs at rapid speeds around its cell and has a growl like noise coming from its throat. Whoever we send in didn't come out and we only hear shrieks so that's what we named it Appearance They created a creature it almost doesn't look dragon any more. It has thick leather like scales and it has a ruff that fans out all around where its head meets its neck. It is a dull pinkish red. It has no mouth but holes where it breathes and it looks torn. Its wings are large and healed very sharp in some stages some where they aren't sharp talons that change in stages. It has pale orange under belly and underwings with black fadings on her snout legs and tail her horns and talons are a gleaming white. = Subject 2000781, H0n0r/D4rk2ky(Honor/Darksky) = Experiment Results Made to assist those who are disabled, Darksky is counted as not a complete failure though is still a awful one. He's supposed to have incredible senses and be small and cute for those who need depression curing cuteness. Though on the senses part Darksky ended up not having sight. Its believed that this happened due to the subject they'd choosen was blind before they genetically engineered him. Appearance Scrawny and small with green wings that die into gold. He has little RainWing dogs on him that are a kinda aquamarine color. His mask is a dark sort of green matching his wings though not in value. His size and age is said to be like a two year dragonet’s. Behavior Ditzy. To the scientist, Darksky was a total ditz. Often confusing when they tested his ability to talk to dragons. His mind seemed to be veering off somewhere else whenever hes being tested. He acts adorably annoying at times, his reaction to fear being flailing around and screaming. Classification Speed- 4/10 Strength- 2/10 Intellect- 5/10 Instincts- 7/10 Savagery- 1/10 Durability- 9/10 Sleet Experiment Results Not yet documented Behavior Not yet documented Appearance Not yet documented Blossom Since so many of the Experiments are bred for war, it was decided to create one for assisting the injured, so subject BL0220M was created. Experiment Results BL0220M was a success in multiple ways- no aggressive tendencies, no offensive weapons and a less threatening appearance. With success, however, comes failure. BL0220M is blind, completely unable to see. We have tried multiple ways to restore her sight, none of which have proven effective. Her are some positive attributes- -Can heal any surface wound -Can heal most interior wounds -Can heal her own wounds -Incredible hearing and smell Here are the negative attributes- -Can not see -No self defense Behavior BL0220M is a complete pacifist, never raising a talon to defend herself, but never letting out a whimper no matter the pain.She is quiet and never wastes her breath on idle words, her speeches are quite influential and beautiful, she is always trying to increase the Experiments rights. She boldly approaches any Experiment, hostile or not, in order to comfort them. She is nearly fluent in Tech-Speech and has quite a large vocabulary in the univeral language. BL0220M is gentle and sweet, never fighting back, but showing an obvious distaste for the tests that are run in The Lab Appearance BL0220M is mainly a white color with very monotone green scales on her face running down her back. A more pale green is located on her stomach and a more vibrant greeen is around her eyes and trailing down her upper jaw. Her horns look almost deer-like and display the same dark brown as the long spikes trailing from her back. Her talons are the same monotone green of her face and back, and her leafy wings harbor various shades of greens. At the end of her tail is a leafy spike that is a vibrant green. Overall, she has a small thin build with a petite look. 720371E9-2674-4A04-AA15-CC63CC0598B9.jpeg|Blossom by ReverbtheDragon. Tysm! Blossomref.fr.png|Blossom FR red by Fyerstorm. Ty! 0BD63854-8318-4A08-85EE-96CD8894CBAE.png|Blossom by Piggyxl. Thanks! 1BA111A8-C340-417B-B716-4655800E108F.jpeg 2H33R/Sheer * 2H33R was created to be a stealth operative and an assassin for the lab, created out of different forms of silver. Experiment results/Scientist notes - Just as expected. 2H33R is as dangerous and cutthroat as we first expected. She seems to be a bit rowdy, but some more experiments should fix that. Very well cut out as an assassin, but not quite in out favor yet. Needs further study. She tends to overreact and when approaching, do it with caution! - 2H33R has an ok relationship with the other experiments, but she tends to threaten them often - She considers B1AD3 to be more like a sister, so they have a better relationship - 2H33R can take care of herself, though she is not very stealthy - 2H33R, unlike some of the experiments, is not afraid to attack scientists - She also considers K33N to be a friend, so approach both with caution. - 2H33R's main power is that she can shoot blades from her mouth and stab dragons with pretty much every body part. - 2H33R has enhanced senses and very good eyesight Appearance - Sheer is small for her age and is rather thin. Sheer has metallic silver scales that reflect like mirrors and completely white teeth and claws. She has glittering silver eyes that make you cower, but they are the only warm feeling things on her body. She has cold scales and has stillness to her that creeps most dragons out. Sheer's spnes are sharp, pointed and as sharp as knives. Sheer has four wings like a SilkWing, but they have pointed ends, the "knife spines" edging them. Her claws are just as deadly, along with her teeth. Sheer has no silk and instead of frostbreath, (And due to a mutation the scientists can't figure out), Sheer can shoot tiny needle-like spikes from her mouth. Behavior - Confusing, confusing, confusing. You can never tell what Sheer is thinking or whether she is about to hug you or stab you in the face. Sheer is distrusting and hostile to dragons she doesn't know. She is cold, calculating, and smart, though a bit hotheaded and tends to overreact quite a bit. She is friends with the other test subjects, but doesn't nessicarily trust them. She only trusts her talons and her brain to get her out of situations. She will happily attack dragons for food, yet she will sometimes be generous. Overall, she is very hard to figure out. One day she could be your best friend, the next day she could murder you in your sleep. She talks very little. Notes - Speed- 8/10 Strength- 10/10 Intellect- 6/10 Instincts- 8/10 Savagery- 10/10 Durability- 8/10 Gallery 922C94A2-F8BB-4A96-814C-6493F96221EB.png Screen Shot 2019-04-14 at 10.48.43 AM.png K33N/Keen (if you’re wondering why I use all caps tech-speak, it’s only because in my opinion it’s easier to read.) Subject 790351, K33N is a liquid metal dracodroid with a tiny bit of mind-reading NightWing DNA designed to blend into society and serves as a spy/assassin when necessary, great for infiltrating enemy organizations. She’s good for risky jobs, as she regularly gets torn to shreds but self-heals immediately. Experiment Results not quite as expected, but still suitable. She turned out to be much more agile than we hoped for. She doesn’t have strong instincts. A little flightly for an assassin. Her processing unit is amazing for spying, as she reports instantly and we can experience what she's sensing. Behavior Overall, K33N is kind, always the calm center of gravity in the room. She seems to be at ease with the other subjects and the scientists, even communicating through Tech-Speech and teaching them some of the little universal language she knows. If given a mission and a good reason to kill however, and she will become dark, menacing, cruel, and cold-blooded. Though remarkably intelligent, she will become savage if a important piece of information, such as a concept, is withheld. She will usually snarl something along the lines of "Give me knowledge or give me death!" and will hold a long-lasting grudge against the scientist who withheld it. She’s fine with being a scapegoat for some of the grumpy experiments. Appearance She’s completely liquid metal and can shape shift into anything. The metal can become soft and change shape but can harden again so it feels like tungsten. When liquid it acts like water with a will of its own and almost no regard to the laws of physics. She has a durable, flexible, adaptive disguise coating on top. Her favorite coloration dark blue with lighter shades of cobalt underscales. The membrane changes shape with her. if a piece is chopped off, it takes around a week to regenerate and the membrane regenerates at the same speed. Her true from is a AllWing-like dragon with completely silver body. Her eyes appear like cameras in this form. Abilities * Does not need sleep, food, or water. * Immune to disease, Radiation, drugs, poison,Illness, and old age. * Can withstand extreme temperatures. * Unable to be cut, stabbed, slashed, or impaled, like water. (SH33R likes her because of this, as she loves to repeatedly ‘kill’ K33N and K33N doesn’t mind.) * Unaffected by 1LLU210N's mist and illusions. * Able to regenerate limbs within a week. * Can walk through metal bars, mesh, and through porous walls. * Can create weapons out of herself. * Can morph into entirely liquid metal things, such as animals, dragons, inanimate objects etc. * Can see in any part of the spectrum. * can hear all ranges. * can smell things a mile away. * Can keenly feel tremors, vibrations, and electrical currents in the ground. * Perfect photographic, sensual, time, place, and weather conditions recording, and organized memory. * Able to read books in her head word-for-word. She sends them to herself via her computer and downloads them. *Able to influence thoughts to a small degree by stimulating specific neurons in dragon near her with small currents of electricity. *Able to read minds, but in a different way. She can see their neuron network and can see memories and thoughts. *uses electricity for energy and can be electrcuted at high voltage with no bad effects. There are also downfalls: * Sometimes after using many abilities (not immunities) in a minute, usually 10, other than the senses and memory, she will become dizzy and dazed, staring at nothing and either bonking her head on the wall or muttering, "WHY?" or "W4LL”, or some Random word. her most used are Grotesque (9R0T32QU3), Marvelous (M4V3L0U2) , Redundant (R3DUND4NT) , and Gainsay (941N24Y). If she uses all of her abilities, a series of odd conditions, including several similar to Reduplicative Amnesia, Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, and Other worse conditions occur. *needs electricity to function on her Normal higher level. *for the first five years, the scientists were able to control her remotely. Quotes compiled by K33N "1 C0ULD H3LP Y0U 32C473 20 3421LY, 8UT 1 TH1NK W3 2H0ULd L34RN M0R3 F1R2T" (I could help you escape SO easily, but I think we should learn more first) To her fellow experiments. “8R1LL14NC3 I2 20 2U71D. 1 M34N, H3 KN0W2 1 C4N TURN 1NT9 4NYTH1N9, 8UT N0, H3 H42 4 N0RM4L K3Y L0CK. H4S 1T N0T 0CCUR3D T0 H1M TH4T Y0U 4ND 1 C4N TURN 0UR CL4W2 1NT0 K3Y2?” To B1AD3 in a frustrated outburst. Relationships EXPERIMENTS |-|SH33R= She’s friends with SH33R and will defend her fiercely. She thinks of SH They became friends because SH33R is unpredictable and K33N is the opposite. SH33R also likes tearing her to sherds and K33N doesn’t mind. |-|B1AD3= She’s close friends with B1AD3 and treats her like a sister and friend. They often have long conversations together, gossiping, learning new things, and planning. |-|R4Z0R= K33N is wary of R4Z0R, not really sure what to think of her. |-|W0LV3R1N3= K33N likes him and trusts him. |-|3D3N= K33N is quite neutral with 3D3N and is fascinated by her. |-|2HR13K= K33N views SHR13K as someone to pity, and will protect her fiercely. |-|D4RK2KY= K33N treats D4RK2KY as an annoying but adorable younger brother. |-|BL0220M= K33N likes BL0220M and treats her with respect,. K33N will protect her. she admires BL0220M's spirit. |-|2T1CK= K33N likes 2T1CK and feels like she needs to help him with his emotions and wings. |-|1LLU210N= K33N is mostly neutral to 1LLU210N, but is fine with her. |-|CL41R1TY= K33N pities her and feels like she needs to protect CL41R1TY. |-|D4M493D= K33N is fine with D4M493D, but sees him as a slight annoyance but tolerates him. |-|A73X= K33N doesn't mind A73X but doesn't trust him. SCIENTISTS |-|Brilliance= K33N loves to torture Brilliance, as she has escaped and broken into his room multiple times. |-|Saltwater= K33N HATES Saltwater but will not kill him-not yet, anyway. |-|Spider= K33N is annoyed by him but love to annoy him back, usually shape-shifting into a perfect dragon and when he flirts with her turning into a horrifying nightmare. |-|Steam= K33N dislikes Steam, but not too much. she'll growl at her, but that's where it ends. |-|Yellow River= K33N stares coldly at Yellow River. often makes cutting remarks on Yellow River. |-|Cheetah= K33N sympathizes with Cheetah and they sometimes talk together. |-|Duststorm= like with Cheetah, K33N shows obvious interest in Duststorm, but is a lot more wary about him and thinks he's secretly evil. |-|Earth= K33N thinks he's boring. |-|Whitesand= K33N likes Whitesand on a minor level, sometimes asking him questions. |-|Dolphin= Dolphin is the only Scientist besides Shine who K33N likes. K33N with tell Dolphin her information. |-|Avalanche= K33N appears to be neutral with Avalanche. |-|Shine= Shine is the only Scientist besides Dolphin who K33N likes. K33N with tell Shine her information. Scientists’ notes * She would be a deadly enemy for us. * She is quite able to act like a normal dragon * fully sentient and understands what she is. * She can’t feel emotion, but she understands how to act like she does at the appropriate times. * her favorite word is Hexakosioihexe-kontahexaphobia, meaning fear of the number 666. She uses it when we ask her about her favorite things, possibly to try and annoy us. * we’re not sure why she can get torn shreds and heal instantly but can’t when a limb is chopped off. Classification Speed - 10 Strength - 9 Intellect - 10 Instincts - 6 Savagery - usually 2, sometimes 8 (when savage or on a assassination victim) Durability - 10 Kindness - usually 9, sometimes 2 (when savage or on a assassination victim) Agility - 10 Cell 55 It’s more like a room, as they trust her a lot. There’s a corridor leading to another room where she can meet the others. Her main room has several electronic tablets to learn things on, a computer on a wooden desk, and a soft area like a bed to lie on. There’s a clear window made of something like diamond so she can’t get out, but they can watch her. Log |-|Exposure to other Experiments= WIP |-|Full Sentience Acquired= WIP |-|Blocks Direct Viewing= Five years in, K33N found the control override switch used to control her and use her senses and now controls it. Gallery Dragon_(8).png | ref by Darkmoon. Thanks! Claire shared a drawing with you.png | ref by Sting as a Sea/Night/Ice 2T1K2/Sticks Appearance A truly grotesque experiment, 2T1K2 is the first successful resurrection of a dragon. His limbs are completely replaced by robotic limbs and his bones have been reconfigured into a robotic endoskeleton. His head is completely robotic, housing our most advanced code system in our efforts to recreate a dragon’s brain. Unfortunately, the webbing of the wings did not survive, so we altered the wing to make it a sort of extra forearms. Behavior Unfortunately, we were unable to program a successfully functioning personality for 2T1K2, resulting in a quiet, eerily emotionless experiment. However, he acts as a great therapy device to our other experiments. He is a lot more knowledgeable than he acts, solving problems and figuring out puzzles at lightning speed. He is also fluent in Tech-Speech, and we are working on programming a draconic language in him to act as a translator. Classification Speed - 10 Strength - 10 Intellect - 10 Instincts - 10 Savagery - 0 Durability - 10 Kindness - 10 Agility - 10 Notes *An almost perfect super-weapon; however, it is much too nice *It seems to have no sense of hostility at all. We wonder if it even knows what emotions are, or if it even feels emotions CL41TY quotes"l3t w4r 83 w4r"'1m 4lw4y2 fr33 4t h34rt" " 1 w42 8u1lt t0 l42t" behavior cl41rty is very sad, maybe she is lonely? it seams she likes to be around others and she likes to eat. she is for sure something else we have never seen. she seems to see feelings as who she truly is... cell 54 right next to cell 55, cell 54 is like a container that keeps her both fine, and around other dragons. but on the wall is a hook where her arm cuff chains are keep so she can't escape. it also is more like an ok kinda place. ( trying to cheer her up) status fighting: 6/10 agility: 7/10 durability: 9/10 savagery: 6/10 speed: 10/10 notes built to last and catch, not to fight some how sad? might teach 2t1k2 emotions... needs work can be threat, if not tamed in time (although too sad) Illusion Subject 14451121 was designed to assist in the interrogation of prisoners, but due to unforeseen results may also prove useful in remote warfare. Experiment Results - Possesses an apparent ability to walk and manipulate the dreams of others which can be harnessed over vast distances, however they require a clear image of the target in mind. - Exhales a glistening mist which has sedative properties - Can create vivid, lifelike, waking illusions Weaknesses - Mind readers are able to see past the illusions - Subject is as physically vulnerable as a regular dragon Notes - They otherwise have all the regular characteristics of an Icewing - Do not believe anything without further confirmation when around this dragon - It seems the subject can sometimes summon illusions unconsciously. Further testing required - Illusions are tangible and can seriously harm scientists; extreme care must be taken - Oddly, Illusions and events caused by Illusions appear to be undetectable by seers Appearance Glittering platinum scales coat the subject's body, and their horns, claws and spines are pearl-like. Heterochromia colours their right eye pale blue and the left rosy pink. Both glow in the dark, however 1LLU210N possesses no apparent night vision. Behaviour 1LLU210N been known to display highly violent tendencies around staff at the Lab. When in this state they are ruthless and appear to enjoy the pain of others. If left undisciplined they may go into a frenzy, and so restraint must be used at all times. The subject has a remarkable memory of prior wrongdoing and a strong sense of justice. Calmer behaviour has been noted in the company of other experiments. Classifications (Out of ten) Speed - 6.953 Strength - 4.549 Intellect - 9.918 Instincts - 8.436 Savagery - 9.945 L34F2T0RM (Leaf) Appearance Leaf looks rather nonthreatening, and most of the time she is. She resembles a RainWing, but certainly not a normal one. Her wings, for one, are feathered, which allow for completely silent flight. She also has a feathered ruff. Leaf’s claws are nonexistent, which also allows for completely silent walking- however, this leaves Leaf almost completely defenseless, and we are considering implanting sharp, retractable claws. Her scales do not change color with her emotions, and usually stay pale blue with white drifting through them once in a while. Results Strengths Perfect camoflauge- she can blend completely into the surroundings. Venom- through careful experimentation her venom can kill any living thing in contact, however it does not affect things like metal, or things that have resistance to venom. Feathered wings- these allow for perfectly silent flight. Memory (1)- her memory appears to be incredibly sharp and long lived- a perfect memory for spying. Memory (2)- Perhaps her greatest power would be her ability to temporarily wipe select memories from a dragon. When the memories come back, they are usually muddled and confusing. Weaknesses Scales- her scales are easily penetrable, however they are one of the quickest to heal. A larger and more durable scale was implanted over her heart, to reduce chances of her being killed. Little self-defense- her only self defense is her venom, which through careful experimentation was modified to kill all living things on contact, unless the dragon is made out of something like metal, or has at least some resistance to venom. Feathers- her wings allow for silent flight, but when she is stressed some of them can fall out. Loud sound can also make them fall out, and they can sometimes be plucked out. Memory (3)- when she removes more than 5 memories at a time, she can be distraught and confused for long periods of time. When she removes over 3, she can become drained and needs a few minutes to recover. Removing over 7 has the possibility of making her fall into a coma. Behavior Leaf seems to be quite shy around other experiments and prefers solitude over being social. She’s also very ''intelligent and methodical, solving complicated problems in her head. Usually only aggressive towards scientists and staff, Leaf can also be very stubborn. She speaks both Dragon and Tech-Speech fluently. Classifications (out of ten) Speed: 7/10 Savagery: 3/10 to 6/10 Kindness: 5/10 (avoids others so this is just an estimate) Instincts: 8/10 Intelligence: 9/10 Durability: 4/10 Stamina: 6/10 D4M493D (Damaged) Subject 6479198 was built to be a killer, but the tests that were supposed to add the instincts backfired, resulting in violence and aggression towards only the scientists and guards. Experiment Results: D4M493D has been proven to be slightly successful, although there are many failures due to the first experiment for the killer instincts going badly: * D4M493D gained the ability to shoot large amounts of flaming ice where the fire or ice breath would come out, it is currently unknown what happens to living organisms when they are hit with it * His Wings have been armored, as well as talons. * He can retract his serrated claws * Immune to old age While he doesn't have many downgrades, he has a few that annoy the guards and scientists very much * He is extremely annoying to only the guards and scientists, who will then try to mussel him normally, but he just starts banging louder. * He can't sleep most of the time, it's almost impossible for him. * He is more violent towards the guards than when he first was made Classifications: (out of ten) Speed- 10 Strength- 10 Intellect- 8 Instincts- 7.77 Savagery- 5 (everyone but guards and scientists),10 (guards and scientists) Durability - 7 Behavior: is extremely violent towards guards and scientists, hates the tests that they do to him. Seems friendly towards the other experiments, seems to be friends with Sh33r due to both hating the guards and wanting to escape. Appearance: Frosted black scales, and merlot scales that look like scars or burn marks, white wings and some random white scales Relationships: R4Z0R- It is currently unknown if they have even met W0LV3R1N3- Damaged see W0LV3R1N3 as a potential ally 3D3N- Like with R4Z0R it is unknown if they ever met 2HR13K- D4M493D is rather wary of 2HR13K D4RK2KY- D4M493D seems to rather enjoy D4RK2KY's company BL0220M- D4M493D found it funny the few times that BL0220M had tried to heal his scales thinking they were wounds SH33R- D4M493D seems to rather enjoy SH33R's unpredictable personality K33N- D4M493D seems just a slight bit wary near K33N 2T1CK- D4M493D is thought to be neutral towards 2T1CK 1LLU210N- D4M493D is neutral towards 1LLU210N CL41R1TY- D4M493D believes that CL41R1TY may be hiding something, but never acts on that theory B1AD3-D4M493D sees B1AD3 as an ally, although this feeling is not very mutual with B1AD3, he also feels like B1AD3's shadow due to the scientists attempting to make him a cheaper version of her. L34F2T0RM- D4M493D seems neutral towards L34F SCIENTISTS Brilliance- D4M493D hates Brilliance like most scientists Saltwater- D4M493D wants to tear Saltwater to peices, and make Saltwater's death as painful as possible Spider- D4M493D hates Spider and has tried to kill him multiple times Steam- D4M493D doesn't seem as aggressive toward Steam although still doesn't like them Yellow River- D4M493D like with Saltwater wishes them a painful death by his talons Cheetah- D4M493D seems to enjoy Cheetah when she comes by, although this may just be to keep an eye on her Duststorm- D4M493D has no trust in him and believes they are planning to take over the world with the experiments Earth- D4M493D hates Earth just for being a guard Whitesand- D4M493D seems to be a bit less violent due to them trying to make the tests painless Dolphin- D4M493D seems not to notice Dolphin very much, although is aggressive towards them when they approach. Avalanche- D4M493D seems aggressive towards them, although sees that they don't like their job Shine- D4M493D seems normally aggressive towards them. Personality He's a bit of a loose cannon. He has multiple personas that each take a different aspect of his mind. Happiness, sadness, anger. If you can name it, he has it. When he is in control, he is a loveable nerd, who just wants to be normal. When he is in control of his actions, he just likes to be left alone 2H4D0W/shadow cool, calm and collected, this calculating dragon is the perfect assassin appearance nobody knows what 2H4D0W really looks like, as she looks different every day. some days she will just be a shadow, while others she will be a hivewing, or a seawing. her eyes are also a different color each day, with her favorites being shades of purple and blue. her eyes seem to glow with a light that gives off no light. experiment results the experimentation on subject 2H4D0W has left her without wings and much smaller than average, about the size of kinkajou, but she uses this all to her advantage. she has many abilities that make her a deadly opponent at both long and short range. she is also very adaptable and mobile, despite her lack of wings. she is very patient and has amazing memory and brainpower, able to solve puzzles in her head within seconds, and memorize a 5-page document in 20 seconds and retain the information for years. in other words, the perfect assassin and spy. unfortunately, she is not very tough. her implant has allowed her to see in multiple different spectrums, as well as call her drone to pick her up after an assignment. her silk is a beautiful golden color. classifications speed=10 stealth=10 intellect=10 instincts=9.5 durability=4.5 savagery=(to guards and scientists) 7.6 (to the other experiments) 2.7 kindness=(to guards and scientists)0.3 (to the other experiments) 5.4 strength=7.8 behavior 2H4D0W feels some emotions, she loves to train, in her first week she managed to almost escape twice, and she always seems to be watching everyone very closely. she is also often spotted climbing on ceilings or walls or swinging around on strands of silk. relationships 814D3: 2H4D0W is somewhat friendly with 814D3 and does not feel threatened by her R4Z0R: 2H4D0W has not had much contact with R4Z0R and regards her as mostly an unknown W0LV3R1N3: 2H4D0W is wary of W0LV3R1N3 but is not unfriendly 3D3N: to be seen 2HR13K: is very wary of 2HR13K due to her leafwing blood D4RK2KY: 2H4D0W is reasonably friendly with D4RK2KY 8L0220M: 2H4D0W has a lot of respect for 8L0220M 2H33R: 2H4D0W is good friends with2H33R K33N: 2H4D0W thinks of K33N as an older sister 2T1CK: 2H4D0W is curious of 2T1CK 1LLU210N: 2H4D0W is wary of 1LLU210N CL4R1TY: 2H4D0W will often try to comfort CL4R1TY D4M493D: 2H4D0W is a little wary of D4M493D but knows that he could be an ally if talked to the right way 473X: 2H4D0W is neutral with 473X is neutral with most of the scientists, hates saltwater and yellow river, is wary of cheetah, likes dolphin and whitesand, doesn't know duststorm exists yet. Aurora / Borealis by day, a kind support dragon, by night... a swift assassin. _________________________________________________ Behavior She has been known to sneak in other dreams. She also speeds most of her time looking in the halls. Needs further study. ________________________________________________ Tech-Speech A-4 B-8 C-C D-D E-3 F-F G-9 H-H I-1 J-J K-K L-L M-M N-N O-0 P-7 Q-Q R-R S-2 T-T U-U V-V W-W X-X Y-Y Z-Z Expriment Types Insert your experiments at appropriate slots. Those who are in multiple categories can be placed in all appropriate slots. Metal (I was thinking dragons or dracodroids who are almost/completely metal. ''Sting) Killer: K33N, B1AD3, 2H33R Rescuer: B1AD3, K33N Helper: Healer: Intellectual: K33N, B1AD3, 2H33R Enhanced (I was thinking normal dragons with enhanced DNA or abilities, like super-dragons, like Wolverine. Sting) Killer: W0LV3R1N3 Rescuer: BL0220M Helper: BL0220M Healer: BL0220M, W0LV3R1N3 (sort of) Intellectual: BL0220M, Cl41LTY, 2H33R (Sort of) Altered (I was thinking dragons who have been altered so there's no longer dragons or sentient,Like Shriek. Sting) Killer:GL1TCH Rescuer: Helper: Healer: Intellectual:GL1TCH Mixed (I was thinking made out of pieces of different tribes and sometimes metal. Maybe 3D3N and 2T1K2. Sting) Killer: Rescuer: Helper: Healer: Intellectual: Other Killer: Rescuer: Helper: Healer: Intellectual: = Scientists and Guards = Brilliance, Steam, Saltwater, Avalanche, Yellow River, Shine, Duststorm, Cheetah, Terracotta Shine Shine is a female IceWing sctreats the experiments kindly. She only scientist they trust slightly, talks to them and teaches them things, K33N likes her for this reason. GlowyIceWing - ReverbtheDragon.png|Ref by ReverbtheDragon. Tysm! 7927A374-E8C8-4485-916A-A23B0DAC36C6.png Appearance gleaming white scales, cobalt eyes, cerulean claws Story One day a hybrid Mud/Ice met a NightWing. They fell in love and had an egg. They named the hatchling Duststorm. The family lived happily together for a while, until one day the Mud/IceWing went out, and never came back. This set the NightWing into a fit of rage and sorrow. She took it out on their helpless son, through words and actions. Finally, this hardened Duststorm until he could take no more. He killed the NightWing that very midnight. Knowing what the tribes do to hybrids, he fled across the ocean-a bold move. Luckily, he found land. And someone else- Brilliance. They both were wary of each other at first, but could still relate to each other even though they were polar opposites. They both were outcasts of the continent. Together, their hatred festered and grew until they both agreed to do domething. They would destroy the tribes, by any means nessacery Category:Public Category:Groups Category:Collaborations Category:Artificially Created